Hilarity Ensues
by Artemis Panthar
Summary: When Inu-Yasha and the gang enter Kagome's time for a few hours, a priest seals the well...their only way back to their own time! Now, they're stuck living in the modern days...and Hilarity Ensues! Please R&R!


**Hilarity Ensues  
  
**

Authors Note: I don't own Inu-Yasha and his posse! ^_^; Nope, I sure don't....I wish I did though...my, what an awesome thing that would be, eh? Erm. This is just a humor fic I've been planning O.O PLEASE R&R! PLEASE!!!! erm, yes. More chapters soonish. Also, if you have an idea for one of their many misadventures, then feel free to either email me or post it in the review.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, there goes another demon" Inu-Yasha snorted, deforming his Tetsusaiga and slipping it back into it's holster on his waist. The *cough* gang, had just defeated another rabid demon. A huge snake-snail like one... but it wasn't too tough for our heros. They all seemed to be in pretty good shape...except for the fact that they all were covered head-to-toe in yellow, sticky, slimey monster goo. It would've been incredibly funny if it weren't so...disgusting  
"Eeeewww!" Kagome squealed, trying to shake some of the yellow-goo off her body. She only managed to flick off a few drops, but the sticky substance wouldn't come off. Inu-Yasha blinked absently, not completely realizing how disgusting being covered with demon goo would be "What's wrong with you?" He asked, his trademark attitude sounding out more than he intended it to.  
"I'm covered in...in....whatever this is!" Kagome cried, with a slight whine to her voice. "I got to clean off...fast! Ick!" she pulled a disgusted face and did a small dance of ickyness. Inu-Yasha snorted, managing to spit out his usual "Feh!" then he continued  
"Look, I don't see anyone else complaining!" He barked. Kagome glared at him and motioned to the others. Shippou was sitting on the ground, flailing his arms like he was trying to take off and fly and Kirara(Kilala) was shaking herself about frantically. Miroku had made a rather inappropriate comment to Sango about taking off her clothes to get rid of the demon goo and she slapped him, only to get her hand stuck to his face in the process. Now they were struggling to detach themselves, Sango more than the perverted monk.   
Inu-Yasha gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head "It's just alittle demon entrails" He said, then shrugged "Fine, let's go back to the village to clean off" he growled, turning towards the village, the others close behind.  
  
Kagome had decided to take a shower back at her time, since she was already so close to the well anyway. She turned to say goodbye to the group, who were still decked out in their demon-goo clothing. The girl felt a bit sorry for them, since they had to wash in the river and all. Against her instincts, she decided to let them go to her house to wash. But only if they left as soon as they were done. Inu-Yasha merely said "Feh!", Shippou began to thank Kagome excessively, Miroku and Sango nodded their thanks and they all leapt into the well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Needless to say, Kagome's mother was a tad shocked to see a group of stange people follow Kagome into the house. But, she knew Kagome kept traveling back to the past, no doubt she made more friends than the cute Dog-eared boy, right? Kagome chuckled nervously, introducing them to her mother "Hi mom! Um, we came here so we could wash...it's a long story...but...anyway. You already know Inu-Yasha, right? Well, this little guy here is Shippou and the small cat is Kilala. This here is Sango and that's Miroku" The girl stated, pointing to each one as she said their name. Just as Kagome feared, Miroku ran up and took her mothers hands "Pleased to meet you, ma'am. Will you bear my child?" As Kagome's mom gave a blank stare, his friends gave him death glares. Miroku looked about, acting innocent "Well, you did such a lovely job on the first one so I--" He couldn't finish his sentence as Sango hit him upside the head with her overly-large boomerang, much to Kagome's relief.   
  
Kagome directed them all upstairs to the bathrooms, where Miroku 'generously' offered to share the tub with Sango, only to receive another beating with the boomerang. After Kagome determined what order they'd wash in(there is only a limited neumber of bathrooms, y'know), they put their clothes in the wash and had to wear substitutes;  
Sango simply wore one of Kagome's outfits, Shippou borrowed a pillowcase(and loved it to death), Inu-Yasha wore one of Kagome's Grandfathers robes, which was a bit too small for him, but the price was right and Miroku had to settle for one of Kagome's mother's maternity kimonos(if there is such a thing) a sight to see, indeed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A priest had just gotten into town, hopping off a bus and looking around the city. He shrugged, ignoring some of the people who bumped into him as he began to walk down the sidewalk. After a while of walking along, he sensed something dark coming from an old shrine. He lifted a brow and immediately went to investigate.  
  
The priest came along an old well. There appeared to be nobody around, but the well was emitting some strange dark feeling from it. No problem! He could fix it, he could fix just about anything. He placed a peice of paper on the well and began to chant...something. After a minute or so of chanting, the evil aura began to slip away until it was no more. Standing up, proud of himself for sealing the evil well, he began to strut away. That is, until he ran into a silver-haired boy with dog ears and a towel about his waist.  
"BACK DEMON!" He roared, flinging stones at Inu-Yasha who was quite confused at the strange man in Kagome's yard. Inu-Yasha merely blocked them, still a bit bewildered by the strange man who started attacking him.   
"Hey! Knock it off" He barked, only able to defend himself with one hand, not wanting the towel to fall off. The priest continued to throw stones at him, simply yelling "BEGONE DEMON!" Inu-Yasha was beginning to get very...annoyed. He cracked his hand and snarled, ready to attack the priest until...  
"HEY! What are you doing in my yard!?"  
  
Both the priest and Inu-Yasha turned to see Kagome, hands on hips, glaring at the priest. Kagome's grandfather ran out after her and gasped "Sir Hirranshi?!" The priest looked from Inu-Yasha, to Kagome, to Kagome's grandfather. He shook his head "This is YOUR house?" He asked the grandfather...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!??!?!?!?!"   
  
A voice roared so loud that even the neighbors heard it. But, the voice didn't belong to Inu-Yasha. Rather, it came from Kagome. Who was now attracting wide-eyed stares from her friends and family.  
  
Everyone was sitting around the dining table. Inu-Yasha and the others had changed back into their newly washed cloths and Priest Hirranshi told his story. Once he reached the part about him sealing their evil well, Kagome exploded. She KNEW they all shouldn't have come to her time! Now...they...were...stuck...  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The girl howled, causing Inu-Yasha to clamp his hands over his ears and wail. Dog-ears are sensitive that way. Kagome leapt up and ran to the well "Hey, wait!" Hirranshi called after her, chasing her.   
The girl leapt into the well. Ancient Seals never worked on this well before, so she still had a chance. Of course! All she'd do was fade into Feudal Japan then come back for the others. Ha! She couldn't believe how freaked out she got!  
  
WHACK! "Owwwwww...."   
  
Kagome hit the bottom of the well hard. She sprawled out and gave out a wail then looked up at the priest who was peering into the well. Hirranshi felt horrible. He was only trying to help and ended up causing a huge fiasco. Next time, he'd ask before sealing something. It pained him to see her this way...and it scared him with all the evil glares he got from her strange friends. Suddenly, an idea dawned on him "Miss Kagome!" He yelled down as she began to climb up. "What!" She barked back, a little more than upset. He chuckled nervously "Perhaps I could undo the spell...."   
"Hm?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There, that should do it" Hirranshi said, turning from the shrine and began to walk off. Kagome looked at him hopefully "Are you sure?" she asked quietly. He nodded  
"Of course! I never fail"  
"Alright....."  
The priest paused "Hmmm? Something wrong?"  
"Um...it's just that....How long will this take?"  
Hirranshi stepped onto the bus, poking his head out before it started to move "Only a few weeks....or months. Who can say?"  
"WHAT!?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That Night......  
  
Kagome tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. She had alot on her mind...alot to keep sleep from her.   
Perhaps it was the fact that she and her friends were now locked from Feudal Japan. Or maybe because the priest said it would take weeks for them to be able to return. Maybe it was because so many people covered in monster goo used her shower, it gained an icky yellow color. Maybe it was because of the hectic fiasco that occured that evening or the fact that Sota was hogging the TV all afternoon. Or maybe it was the fact they were going to have simple Corn Flakes for breakfast....or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara were all sprawled out sleeping on her bedroom floor for reasons unknown to even her.....It would be a miracle if she didn't pass out from her stress let alone fall sleep...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now just the sound and multiple snores came from her room as they all drifted off into dreamland...lalala!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: MY GOD! That sucked O. Oh well, it was just an introduction ^_^; I just wanted this to be a collection of little misadventures in Kagome's time....Erm, it'll get better, I promise! Also, if you have an idea for something they could do in Kagome's time, then tell me through email or review! Don't be shy, I'm open for ideas! Oh, and please R&R!**  
**

  
  
  
  



End file.
